Crush
by dan-luver93
Summary: Shane's been in love with Mitchie since camp. He learns she doesn't feel the same way. Based on David Archuleta's song Crush.


_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Something happened for the first time, deep inside_

Shane Gray watched as her mother's truck pulled out of the camp parking lot. He knew he should have told her how he felt. He was now stuck in a crush, he couldn't shake.

He had no idea how to get in touch with her.

_It was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility that you would ever_

_Feel the same way about me_

Uncle brown gave Shane her phone number. Now that he had the number, he had to find the courage to call her. He'd never felt this way about anyone, until her met her. He loved her. An idea popped into his head.

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

Shane got her address and went to her house. He knocked on the door and her mother answered.

"Hi, Shane," Connie said.

" Is Mitchie here?" Shane asked.

"No, She's out with her friend." Connie replied.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Around ten. They went to see a movie."

"Could I wait here until she gets back?"

_Do you ever think when you're all alone?_

_All that we could be, Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another Crush?_

"Shane, I don't think that's a good idea. I'll tell Mitchie to call you." Connie said.

"Alright." Shane said, dejectedly.

He walked off and went to his car. Shane started to drive off, when he saw Mitchie walking with a guy. He drove off in a rush.

Shane went to the hotel he and the guys were staying at. He rushed up to their suite and into his room. He started throwing things and Caitlyn, Nate's girlfriend, came in.

"Shane, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane sat against the wall with his head in his hands.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

"Mitchie has a boyfriend." Shane whispered."Oh, Shane. I'm sorry." Caitlyn replied."Caitlyn, I love her. She's perfect."

"I know. I could talk to her for you."

"Thank you, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiled and went into her room. She called Mitchie.

"Mitchie. Hey, it's Caitlyn." Caitlyn said.

"Hey, Caitlyn. Could I call you back?"

"Sure, but I need you to come to the hotel that I'm staying at."

"Alright. I'll be there in a little while."

"See you later, Mitchie."

She set her phone down and went back to Shane's room. He was still sitting up against the wall.

"Shane, she's coming here."

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging?_

_Spending time girl, are we just friends_

_Is there more, is there more_

Shane looked up at her and smiled. Awhile later, the door opened and Mitchie and the same guy from before stepped into the room.

" Hey, caitlyn. What did you need?" mitchie asked.

" Shane needs to talk to you." Caitlyn replied.

Mitchie nodded and whispered to the guy with her.

" Okay, I'll show you to Shane's room." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie followed her and went into Shane's room. He was in the same position from when caitlyn left before.

"Shane," Mitchie said, sitting in front of him.

He lifted his head.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe we can make this into_

Something that will last, last forever, forever

"Shane, what's wrong? My mom told me you came by." Mitchie said.

" I did. I came to tell you how I felt about you, but she told me you were out with a friend. When I left, I saw you walking with some guy." Shane replied.

" Oh. You mean Kellan. He's just an old friend. We've known each other since we were born."

"I feel stupid now."

"Why?"

" I thought he was your boyfriend."

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I…I was jealous."

" You were?"

"Yeah. Mitchie, I love you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met."

_Do you ever think when you're all alone?_

_All that we could be, Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

Is it real or just another crush?

"Shane, I don't know. I mean I hardly know anything about you. I'd like to get to know you better before we date. Even if we date." Mitchie said.

"Okay. Friends?" Shane asked.

"Friends. I have to go home, but just call me whenever."

"I will. Bye Mitchie."

"Bye Shane."

He watched as she walked out and smiled. He finally had a girl, who was amazing for a friend.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

A few weeks later, Shane got a call from Mitchie.

"Shane, I don't think we should be friends anymore." Mitchie said.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Because I'm getting married. Kellan and I are starting a family. You're still invited to the wedding."

"So. That doesn't mean we have to stop being friends."

"I think it would be better if we didn't speak again. You're feelings for me could come between us."

"Fine, Mitchie. I still love you, though."

"Shane, you're the best person I know. I'm sorry. Good luck in life."

"Yeah you, too."

Shane slammed the phone shut and against the wall. He cried out and fell to his knees.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

And I just got to know

Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason ran into the room and saw him. He had started crying.

"Shane, man what happened?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie called … and she…she's getting married. Her and Kellan are starting a family." Shane replied.

Caitlyn hugged Shane and comforted him.

"What am I gonna do, Cait?" Shane asked.

"You're going to go to her wedding. You're gonna be happy for her. And above all things you're gonna go on with life as normal as possible." Caitlyn said.

"I can't do that. I need her."

"Shane, look at me."

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Shane, you can. And you have too." Caitlyn said.

"Alright, I'll try."

Do you ever think when you're all alone?

_All that we could be, Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

Months later, Caitlyn stood next to Mitchie as maid-of-honor. Mitchie was thoroughly pregnant. All of a sudden, Nate and Jason ran in.

" Caitlyn, We've got to go." Nate said.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate came to her and whispered to her.

"Shane's committed suicide." Nate said.

"Oh my god. Mitchie, I've got to go. I'm sorry about this. Something's happened with Shane."

"Okay. Do what you need to do. Just call me when you find out everything." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn nodded and went with Nate and Jason. They went to the boy's apartment and into Shane's room.

He was lying on his bed with blood around him. There was a letter lying on the pillow. It was addressed to Mitchie. Caitlyn helped Nate and Jason clean Shane up. They called the record label. Caitlyn went to Mitchie's house. She knocked on the door and Kellan answered.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" Kellan asked.

"I need to talk to Mitchie." Caitlyn replied.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

Are you holding back, like the way I do?

Mitchie was sitting in the living room. Caitlyn came in and sat in front of her.

"Hey, Cait what are you doin here?" Mitchie asked.

"I have some sad news." Caitlyn replied.

"Okay what?"

Kellan came and sat next to her. Caitlyn handed her the letter.

"What's this?" Mitchie asked.

"A letter from Shane."

"Why couldn't he give it to me?"

"Mitchie, he committed suicide."

She started crying.

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

_**Dear Mitchie,**_

_**If you're reading this then Caitlyn, Nate and Jason have found me. I couldn't stand being alive, if you didn't love me, Mitchie. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish I had told you how I felt at camp. I love you and I always will. I wish you the best and I hope you have a healthy baby. I'll always watch over you and I'll wait on you at the end of forever.**_

_**Yours always and forever,**_

_**Shane Adam Gray**_


End file.
